In orthopedics, fixators, whether they be internal or external, generally comprise screws which are implanted in the bones to be assembled or joined, and which are connected together by a rigid system such as a connecting rod. The function of fixators of this type is to maintain a relative position of each fragment of bone to obtain the stability necessary for consolidation of the fracture or of the arthroplasty.
The principal difficulties of this type of fixator concern the rigidity of the assembly which is not sufficient to maintain the position of repair over time and to ensure a perfect blockage in rotation and in translation of the connecting rods.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.